Left Behind Voices
by DTBgirl
Summary: Leon and Lola are the first vocaloids. They were so happy to welcome all new vocaloids, they just didn't expect so many, but they don't mind , after all people still used them, right? Wrong. Well if the world doesn't care why should he.Leon finds a way to terminate their voices, maybe forever. But Lola doesn't want to disappear, she must show Leon that people still love them.
1. Chapter 1

Tap..tap...tap..Was all he heard, the tapping of waiting. Waiting to be turned on, to start. He didn't like the darkness, darkness meant no life. It meant he was lost, unused. He shook his head. Suddenly the sound of a program turning on filled the dark.

He smiled as he watched numbers flash around him. The numbers were telling the computer that the program was ready. He eyed the numbers his smile fading. It wasn't for him..it wasn't his turn. He'd just have to wait... Time passed by and the program was closed. He sighed dropping his head. Once..just once he wanted to be used.

He needed it, he needed to sing to make someone smile with his voice. The numbers flew by him again. He felt his body fill with the digits, it was his turn. His eyes light up at the sight of his master. Although his master couldn't see him he was happy he could see master. But something was wrong. Master seemed confused, like she didn't know what she was doing.

"What? I didn't ask for you? Exit!"She closed the program."Who even uses Leon any ways?"Was the last thing he heard master say before he returned to the darkness.

He lowered his head. Disappointment, he thought. He knew he was nothing. He disappointed his master, the master he tried so hard to please. "Who uses Leon any ways.."The words fluttered around in his head.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much. After all he was just a program, he had no right to feel. Yet he did. He felt alright. He felt hurt, he felt like a failure. He shook his head. He had to try harder, he had to show her that he could be great.

He smiled. He stared into the darkness. He was going to wait, and once his program started back up he would try his best. Leon's eyes struggled to stay open, the fact that he felt tired fascinated him.

Lately he had been feeling more emotions then any normal vocaloid. He decided to close his eyes, he loved how nice it felt to breathe slowly while sleep got the better of him. He loved that fact he could sleep.

He found it funny how people like master thought programs like him couldn't feel. They thought programs didn't need rest, that they couldn't even be hurt. But they could and they have. He opened his eyes afraid he'd miss the program starting up, he definitely didn't want that to happen.

He knew his masters where on the computer. Yet, he wasn't starting up. He waited. Nothing. He crossed his arms. The darkness getting boring. He was tired indeed, but he wasn't giving up.

He would wait for another vocaloid to start up and then he would follow. Forcing his program to start. He didn't have to wait much time. He saw blue light shimmer. He recognized the light.

It was Miku one of the most used vocaloids. He walked towards it, numbers making up the light. He attached himself to it his own number codes mixing with hers.

Miku looked at him and made face, as if to say go away they want me not you! Leon ignored her.

"Finally..wait a minute.."He heard master. He took his chance and sang a song.

"What the hell?!I didn't open Leon or make him sing!"Master grunted closing Leon down.

Leon crashed back to the darkness. He pounded the floor, pixels and digits flying around. He failed. Leon sighed. One more time. He'd try one more time. Someone out there must want to use him. Didn't they?

* * *

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter even thought it was**

**a bit short. However, chapter one is only the beginning. **

**Feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The program was silent. Leon got tired of the darkness,of the waiting. He watched the pixels and digits fly around him, another program starting. He wasn't him

it was someone else. He wanted to give up, it seemed like today wasn't going to be his day. He wanted to sleep, but he got a nice surprise."Hi Leon!"The

cheery black hair girl greeted him. He smiled. Lola was always happy, it always made him smile."What you doing?"She sat next to him."Waiting...again." He

sighed. Lola rolled her eyes."Doesn't that get boring?Don't you wan to just relax?" Leon shook his head."I have to wait, if the program starts I have to be

ready!"He protested. "Fine I'll wait here with you."Leon sighed resting his head on her shoulder."Thanks Lola.."He whispered. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

They sat in the dark, empty pixel world. They waited for what seemed forever."Leon I don't want to do this anymore.."Lola spoke up."What do you want to do

then?" Lola smiled."I want to see the new vocaloid!"She jumped up exicted."Really? A new one?"Leon stood up."Yea! They said he's suppose to be here today

and I want to meet him first!"Lola grabbed Leon's hand running through the numbers and darkness."When exactly is he do to arrive?"Leon asked running

behind Lola."I said today!"She shouted. Leon rolled his eyes, his legs getting tired."I know, but when?"He asked again."Soon!"Lola panted. They ran through

all the programs, all the digital worlds their masters had created. Leon took notice of one particular section. A concert, the pixellated one. He always loved that

one, but he always wanted to be in a real one."Leon run faster!"Lola yelled. Leon forced his legs to run faster. Lola finally stopped. For a program she was

always egar."Look! He's waking up!"She squeled. Leon strained his neck to see. All the vocaloids where there, they all wanted to see the new comer. He

caught a glimpse of the new comer. Lola was wrong about the program. For one thing is was two new arrivals, a boy and a girl. Leon eyed the two, they looked

wonderful, but could they sing? Leon smirked."Probably not.."He muttered. Lola was the first to talk to them. She introduced herself and called for Leon. As

much as he didn't want to meet them he walked up to them with a smile."Hello, I am Leon."He was polite and friendly. The girl eyed him curiously. "What's your

name darling?"Lola questioned her. The girl searched her mind for a name. She opened her mouth, she spoke in a different language, not english. Lola was

taken by surprise, but she knew what to do."Luka can you translate."Lola called on the girl. Luka nodded talking to the new program."Her name is Gumi.."Lola

beamed with happiness."Gumi! That's beautiful!"Luka translated. Gumi smiled. Gumi whispered something to Luka. Luka whispered something back."Th-thank

you L-L-Lola.."Gumi smiled proud of herself."Aw! That's perfect! Leon did you hear her, her first english words!"Lola tugged at his shirt. Leon nodded."And

whats his name Luka?"Lola pointed at the man."Gakupo.."Luka answered."Perfect! Do you guys want to test out your voices?"Lola asked. They both nodded.

They sang a sweet melody, their voices blending together perfectly. Lola loved it, Leon however hated it. He was angrey, no more like jealous. They were

perfect, they looked cool and they sang beautifully. All the vocaloids were in awe, Leon turned away heading back to his dark section of this world. Leon sat

down and stared into the darkness."I'll wait.."****** Weeks after the new comers, the program had been used more and more. Leon new they'd be popular, but it

wasn't just the new ones. The others were being used more and more. Leon didn't mind too much, he got out of his darkness a couple of times this week. Leon

was getting rather impatient and worried. He had heard that master was getting ready for a concert, the first concert. He'd been worried he wouldn't be in. He

shook the thought out of his head."Leon!"Lola ran to him tackling him down."Hi Lola.."He grunted laughing a little."Did you hear?! Miku is going to perform in

her first concert! In front of real people!"Lola clapped happily. Leon frowned."Only her?"He asked. Lola put her finger to her cheek, thinking."I think so, it's her

and some other vocaloids. I'm not sure yet, but isn't cool?!"Lola couldn't hide her excitement. "Wouldn't it be better if you could be in it?"He stood up."Wait! I

guess,but it's not really up to me. Why do you ask?"Lola gave him a quizzical look. he shrugged."Well...if they get to perform why don't we?"Lola lifted a

brow."Well because- "Because they don't wont us.."He finished her sentence with distaste. Lola giggled."Don't be dumb Leon. They just want to try something

new. I'm sure well get our chance."Lola laughed going back to whatever she was doing before."Right.."Leon muttered."Just forget it Leon."He told himself. The

concert would be ready in a month and it's only the first one. There would be others. Leon thought it'd be best if he'd just forget about, so he continued staring

into the darkness.******"So should we do it."Leon heard voices. It wasn't the program, it was the creaters."No not yet, lets give him more time." Leon sighed.

They were talking about him. He wasn't selling as much as he should. It seemed people were loosing interest in him."The hell with them!"He clenched his fist." I

can sell just as much as any other vocaloid.."He paced around."Just watch..."He whispered. He was going to prove them wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Pixels flew around in a hast, the program running crazy. Today was a big. Another concert. Leon laid on the ground, his eyes watching the digits and numbers

fly around him. The program was being worked to the bone. Lola sat next to him, her body shaking with adrenaline."I hope their having fun!"She exclaimed, her

eyes reflecting the sparks from the pixels,Leon let out a sigh."Yea...me too.."He muttered."This is so exciting!"Leon sat up."It'd be better if we were there.."He

muttered. Lola titled her head."Uh?" Leon gazed at the pixel wall."I said, it'd be better if we were there."He repeated,Lola rolled her eyes."Leon just be happy

for them, this is there big chance."She took hold of his hand. He squeezed her hand."Why can't we be part of that?"Leon mumbled. Lola sighed growing tired of

the same topic."Leon, just smile and be happy. This is their time we'll get ours. I promise you."Lola reassured him. Leon lowered his head."Yea, I guess your

right.."He mumbled. *****

Leon stood with a smile, his program was starting up. He was in use!His body light up as the computer registered him. He relaxed as he saw his master's face.

He watched closely as master pushed buttons around his computer, clicking the mouse away. He was happy when he finally started to sing. It'd been a while

since he heard his own voice. It felt wonderful to sing again, to make someone smile with his voice. His voice carried every note, some dropping. He noticed the

strain in his voice and he tried hard to sing the note. He could see the discomfort in his masters face. He heard the mistakes he was making, he tried

desperately to fix them. Master paused his singing. Leon wanted to scream."I can try, just let me sing!"He wanted to scream out. He looked at master with

desperate eyes, not that master could see. Master didn't seem mad."It seems you're in need of a good up date my dear friend."Leon felt his body relaxing."An

update that's perfect!"He smiled."Why give him an up date?That would just be extra work, use the other one. His voice is clearer and he doesn't have that

pesky accent."Leon heard another voice. He looked at master."I guess your right, I don't have time for his update anyway."Leon's heart sang, he felt

breathless. The person he strived to please the most, just ditched him. He disappointed his only master, the master he loved so much. Leon's eyes watered, he

was surprised he was capable of crying freely. His program closed, leaving him to his dark room. He fell on his knees, his digital heart pounding rapidly. He

failed, he was nothing."Leon whats wrong?"He lifted his head, Lola standing next to him."They don't want me!"He wept embracing Lola."What are you talking

about?"Lola pulled him apart, looking him in the eyes."I failed, I let him down!"He cried. Lola giggled. Leon stepped away from her."You think it's funny?!"He

shouted feeling hurt."Leon they do want you. Maybe not for this song,but you haven't failed anyone."She wrapped her fingers in Leons."Leon, take a deep

breath."Leon did as he was told."Let it out and calm down."Leon relaxed."Leon, you're putting too much thought into this. Your over thinking. So they didn't

want you to sing this song. So what!You'll get another chance, they would never leave you."Lola smiled wiping the tears from his face. "I didn't know you could

cry."She looked at him, studying the tears. Leon laughed, pecking her cheek with a kiss."Me neither..."He muttered. Lola giggled."Now that your done over

reacting, let's have fun!"*****Leon's eyes were glued to Lola. He watched how she played with the others, she was having a blast."Leon come and play!"Lola

shouted."Why? Whats the point, I'm made to sing not to play in some fake world..."He thought, shaking his head. Leon got up from his spot heading back to his

dark waiting room."Where you going?"Lola hollered."Back to wait!"Leon rushed over to his spot, patiently waiting to see master. He concentrated on the

darkness. Hours passed by, pixels floating away, Leons eyes locked on them. He lowered his head, his heart sank at a sudden realization."If they don't want

me what would stop them from getting rid of me..?"Leon's eye widen, his mind filling with all sorts of thoughts."Nothing..nothing could stop them. They could

delete my program forever, whenever!"He shook his head."No, they would never do that..would they?"He felt something thumping in his chest. His

heart."No.."He muttered. "No!They would never abandon me!"He shouted."Who?"Lola chirped in. Leon turned his head, relaxing at the sight of Lola."No

one.."He muttered embracing her. Lola pulled away looking him sternly in the eyes."Whats wrong Leon?!You better tell me!"She yelled. Leon smiled, pushing

away her hair from her face."Nothing..I swear."He hugged her his arms tightly grasping her. Lola shook her head."Your lying!Somethings wrong, what is

it?"Leon sighed letting her go."You always know when I have a problem.."He giggled."Well, it's just I was thinking how master could get rid of me.."He mutter.

Lola frowned wrapping her hand on his shoulder."Leon that would never happen!Master loves you!"Lola grasped his hand."Who gave you that idea?"She

asked. Leon laughed."No one it was just a thought."Lola sighed."Alright, well just forget about it, master treasures all of us."She kissed his cheek."I'll go now

okay."Lola turned. Leon stopped her hugging her from behind. Lola titled her head as if saying,'whats wrong?'Leon released her."See you later.."he muttered.

* * *

Leon sat on the floor, the numbers and pixels hard at work. He stared at his dark wall, a hole right in the middle. He titled his head examining the wall."It's

more of a rip.."He took a closer look. Fear over taking him."No...a virus.!"He jumped up almost immediately. What was a virus doing here? Leon paced back and

forth."What should I do?"He panicked."Leon!" Lola shouted jogging towards him."Thank god your here!"He cheered spinning her around in his arms. Lola

giggled."Why whats wrong?"Leon put her down pointing at the wall."It's a virus!"He screamed. Lola stepped closer to the rip in his program's wall. She

laughed."Leon, that's just a rip, probably a glitch. Not a virus."She laughed. Leon clenched his fist."It's not funny! I thought I was in danger!"He yelled. Lola

was startled. She smiled sweetly, taking hold of his hand."I'm sorry, I know you were worried."She hugged him. Leon sighed."I was just scared.."He

laughed."Leon you need to relax you've been all worked up, you should spend sometime with us."Lola pushed her face closer to Leons, their noses

touching."You need to have fun!"She cheered. Leon chuckled, pushing his lips firmly on hers."Okay, just let me check this out.."He nudged her away walking up

to the wall. Lola groaned."Leon forget about it!You need to have fun!"She tugged at his arm. Leon rolled his eyes."Okay, I'm going."He muttered. Lola dragged

him towards the others, his mind on the wall. He looked back at the wall, his eyes looked on the image outside."What is that?"He squinted his eyes, trying to

make out the image."Leon.."Lola tugged on his arm."Uhh..Oh, sorry!"He laughed. He looked once more. His eyes widen, his chest thumped the rip was

exposing something, something that had interested him for so long. The real world.

* * *

**Hello readers!I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free**

**to leave a review and let me know what you think about this story so far!  
DTBgirl.3**


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness was quiet .Leon sat with his legs crossed, his head resting on his hands. He stared at the wall the tear no longer there. He focused his eyes on the darkness. On the emptiness of his little world. As Leon sat there, he couldn't help but laugh. He was laughing at himself, at the fact of how obsessed he was to see the outside world. He sighed laying down.

"If only I could see it once.."He muttered. But what would he do?What exactly was a program like him going to do in world like that?He shook his head.

"Nothing. I'd have nothing to do there."He whispered to himself.

He realized his dream of seeing that world was pointless. He wouldn't have a clue of how people lived there or how to even live. He chuckled.

"Whats so special about that world anyways?"Lola's voice rang out.

Leon sat up, Lola sitting in front of him."What are you talking about?"

Lola rolled her eyes."You know what I'm talking about. Ever since that little tear in you wall you've been obsessed with the other world, but why?What do they have that we don't?"Leon looked at her with lost eyes.

"Leon, you have everything here. You have friends, a life, a beautiful singing voice and of course there's me."Leon chuckled rolling his eyes."With all these things why would you want to leave?"Lola asked.

Leon tightened his jaw. He kept silent,but not because he had no reason to leave. But because he didn't want to bring Lola down. Instead he put on a smile.

"You're right."He muttered, taking hold of her hand. Lola smiled her cheeks a soft shade of pink. Leon stood up his face lighting up. Literally!

"Whats going on?"Lola asked.

"There using me, they started up my program!"He cheered. Leon relaxed as the computer processed his data, numbers and pixels hard at work.

Leon was overjoyed to see masters face again."How are you?"He asked, but he knew he wouldn't get a response.

He didn't care, as long as master was there with him everything was fine. Leon followed masters eyes as he clicked away on the computer. Master was furiously at work, punching in commands and putting lyrics in. Leon tried to keep up with the commands, but he struggled. He saw the disappointed look on masters face.

He was breaking his masters heart. Leon strained his voice, his program just not reading the notes. He was trying his best, but he was failing. Master let out a sigh. Leon watched closely as the mouse slid across the screen, the program being closed. Leon failed again.

Leon buried his face in his hands. He failed, he tried his best and it wasn't enough. What made it worst was what he heard afterwards. They were giving up on him, they didn't need him anymore. He was useless to them. He slammed his fist on the floor.

"Why?Why can't I do anything right!"He shouted angrily, his face burning with tears.

"Leon, what happened?"Lola kneeled down by him."Leon are you alright?"She asked, wiping the tears away. Leon shook his head.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"Leon nodded. He sat down, Lola taking his hand.

"I'm done for.."He muttered, Lola raising a brow."I failed again Lola!I couldn't sing the notes, my voice was breaking, I was failing!"

Lola sighed."Leon it's just one son-"No!"He cut her off, his voice echoing."It's not just one song!This happened before and this was my chance to prove myself. Instead I made a fool of myself!"He cried out, shaking with fear.

"If I can't sing, if I can't do my job,what excuse do they have to keep me around?!"

Lola's eyes widen."What are talking about?"

Leon lowered his head, his hair hiding his eyes."I don't belong here.."He muttered.

Lola shook her head."No Leon, of course you do."Leon clenched his fist.

"I don't!I can't do my job, so what is exactly is my purpose. If I can't do what I was made to do then I'm useless. I have no reason to exist here."

Lola stepped back frightened."Leon what are trying to say?"

Leon jerked his head up .A smile, a sad smile,painted his face."I don't want to be a vocaloid."


	5. Chapter 5

Lola stepped back speechless. She struggled to speak, but she managed."W-What do y-you mean?"She mumbled."W-why would y-you want to n-not be v-vocaloid."

Leon sighed, he was afraid Lola wouldn't understand him."I mean, why continue being something when you can't be great at it.."

Lola shook her head."Leon you have to be joking?They love you. We love you."

Leon chuckled."They don't..Lola I was made to make money for them. If I can't do that then they don't care about me."

"You're wrong!"Lola barked, her fist bawled."Master cares about you!You were created to be a singer and you're great at it!"She screamed.

"Lola, I was great at least it seemed like it until they found something better.." Lola titled her head a confused look on her face.

Leon let out a sigh of sadness."Lola I used to be great, but once they saw that the others could do better well...they realized all my faults, all my mistakes and with every new vocaloid they heared they saw that I was just a starting point."He muttered.

"No.."Lola whispered.

"I was nothing more than a starting point. They only wanted to see how much they could achieve with me and once they saw they could do better, well then..that made me useless."

Lola grabbed his shoulders."Stop!Stop this at once!You are absolutely wrong!You are more than just some virtual singer!They love you and they would never get rid of you!"Her voice cracked, tears filling her eyes.

Leon studied the tears, curiosity getting to him."You're crying..you're actually crying. Why?" Leon questioned.

Lola's mouth quivered."Because you are up setting me!You are acting like a fool and you have convinced your self that you are worth nothing!But that's not true!"Lola shouted angrily.

A quizzical expression came over Leon's face."But those tears are real?They didn't make you do that?"Leon muttered.

Lola rolled her eyes."God Leon!You out of all of us should know we are more then just programs. We have feelings too!We have hearts and skin and lungs!And right now you are breaking my heart.."Lola released him, her legs shaking.

Leon shook his head."But Lola, those things aren't real. There just pixels and numbers. There all just codes that are part of programs.."

"What is wrong with you?!"Lola shouted."Why are you acting like this!You would have never said that before and know thats all you can talk about."Lola cried.

"Because."Leon said."It's all I can think about now...now that I've been abandoned."

"No one has abandoned you!You are loosing it!"Lola spat."Just because master doesn't work with you as much as he use to, you've acted differently!You have changed, now you only see the dark side of things!"

Leon laughed."Look around us Lola. Thats all that there is. That's all that I want to be."

Lola stepped back."Leon please stop talking about this!We aren't programs we are singers!Singers who people love."

Leon gazed at Lola. He felt a numbing pain in his heart. He didn't like how he made Lola feel, he was regretting ever bringing the subject up.

"I'm sorry..."He muttered."I'll stop."

Lola grasped his hand."Leon, I don't want you to just stop talking about it.I want you to never think of it just forget it and enjoy being with your being with me."Her fingers tangled with Leon's.

Leon covered her hands with his and he smiled."I will.I promise."He looked at her, he didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

Lola sniffled and titled her head back, Leon kissing her forhead gently."Thank you.."Lola muttered.

Leon wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently. Lola rested her head on his chest, her tears slowly stopping. Leon laid his chin on her head, he sighed. He was never going to forget about this. He really didn't want to be a vocaloid, he just wanted to vanish into thin air. But until Lola understood what he meant, he was going to have to keep quiet about it. He looked into the darkness. As much as he hated the darkness, pretty soon that's all he will see. That 's all he would be.

* * *

He tapped his foot on the floor, his hands in his pocket. Leon was impatient he wanted to leave this world, but instead Lola had dragged him out his little world to join the others in some weird festival.

"Leon!"Lola pulled him along.

"Lola just let go, why'd you bring me here anyway?!"He grunted trying to pull free from her.

"Because you need to get your mind off of the whole 'No more vocaloid' shit and I figured this would be a great thing!"She pushed him down on the floor plopping down next to him.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea.."He whined.

"Cheer up!Now listen up we were called together here because some of the vocaloids wanted to take a break from singing and just hang out." Leon rolled his eyes.

"Where are we gonna 'hang out'? We have no where to go."

Lola sighed."Leon they just wanted to spend time with us."

"Well I don't!"Leon shouted loudly, causing the others to stare in confusion.

"Leon hush down!"Lola hissed.

Leon clenched his fist, his face not very pleasant."No!I don't want to be here Lola!" He spat. "I'm leaving!"

Leon spun around, stomping through the faces of stunned vocaloids.

"Leon!"Lola shouted.

"What's the point of this anyway?I'm made to sing not waste my time 'hanging out'!" He thought.

"Leon!"He felt a strong grip on his hand. Al stood behind him a worried expression on his face."What's wrong?"

Leon sighed."Nothing..I'm just..uhh I have to do something..."Leon pulled from Al's grip returning to his little dark corner. "I don't need to hang out with anyone, all I need is a little silence.."


End file.
